I must break you (Expanded)
I must break you is a Single Player and Multiplayer level in Quake. This level is a larger version of I must break you (Box). Quick Level Completion * Turn left, then proceed to the opposite side of the room. * Go through the Teleporter in the upper left corner * Continue straight ahead into another Teleporter * Continue straight ahead into another Teleporter * Go to the upper right corner to exit the level. Walkthrough Turn right, then head to the wall before turning left. Proceed forward while killing the Grunt straight ahead. Turn left, then kill the Rottweiler straight ahead. Proceed forward while killing the Ogre. Proceed forward while killing the Knight. Avoid the Zombie straight ahead, going around either side of it. Kill the Scrag straight ahead while proceeding forward. Kill the Fiend straight ahead, then continue forward once more. Kill the Shambler straight ahead, then continue forward once more. Kill the Spawn straight ahead, then continue forward once more. Destroy the Radioactive Container to your right, then proceed forward to collect a Green Armor. Proceed forward to collect the Yellow Armor, then continue forward to collect the Red Armor. Turn right, then proceed forward to collect a 25 Health. Turn left, then move forward to collect the 100 Health. Turn left, then head forward to collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun and 2 Shells. Turn right, then head forward to collect the Nails. Turn right, then proceed forward to collect the Nails and Nailgun. Turn left, then proceed forward to collect a Super Nailgun, Grenade Launcher, and Rocket Launcher. Turn around and head down the room to kill the Zombie you previously ignored, then turn around and return to your previous position. Turn left, then proceed forward to collect the 2 Rockets. Turn right, then proceed forward to collect the Cells. Turn right, then proceed forward to collect the Cells and Thunderbolt. Turn left, then collect the Pentagram of Protection to your left. Proceed forward to collect the Quad Damage, Ring of Shadows, and Biosuit. Collect the Silver Key and Gold Key to your left. A Nail Trap exists to your left, though it is high enough that it can only injure you when jumping. A Lavaball can be seen leaping out of the ground straight ahead. Straight ahead is a Teleporter. Going through it leads to a room that is virtually empty beyond a Water column, two Buttons that control the lighting in the room, a few Lavaballs, and a Teleporter leading back to the start. Note this area is also where Chthon would be located. Instead, go through the Teleporter in the upper left corner to reach a new area. This room mostly serves little purpose, it includes a collection of various types of Movable Walls, so instead continue forward into the Teleporter straight ahead to reach a third room with a Moving Platform. To your right, a Knight patrols the area, kill him and then proceed forward to reach the halfway point of the room. To your left is a Button that will cause a Moving Platform, currently stationary to your right, to start moving around. Turn right to kill the Fiend that patrols the area, then turn back to your initial orientation and proceed forward. As you reach the far side of the room from the starting location, turn right to kill a Grunt that patrols around. Turn left, then walk into the Teleporter to reach another room. To your right are a pair of Movable Walls, walking to the first one will cause the second one to lower as well. Continue forward until you reach the middle of the room. To your left is a Button that will cause a series of Movable Walls to your upper right to move in various directions. Straight ahead is a Teleporter, though this just leads back to the start. In the lower right hand corner of the room are what appears to be a series of three Teleporters, however only the two nearest to the entrance to the room work. Both functional Teleporters simply move the player a slight distance away from the Teleporters. Head to the upper right corner of the level to reach a Platform and exit the level. As the Platform leads to the same level as the one that is currently being played, that means that the level is essentially restarted though you receive the Weapons, Ammo, and Health you received from the previous play-through. Enemies Deathmatch Differences * The Nail Trap is active and fires continuously Spawn Locations * Middle of the room, near the Green Armor Alternate Versions Aftershock= ASTLevel.png| Aftershock for Quake version using the Aftershock Level Theme. I must break you (Expanded, Aftershock)|Single Player version I must break you (Expanded, Deathmatch, Aftershock)|Deathmatch version __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock levels Category:Aftershock Toolbox levels Category:Quake test levels Category:Quake broken levels Category:1996 Quake levels